The present invention relates to a ceramic electronic device with metal terminal including a chip component and a metal terminal attached thereto.
In addition to a normal chip component that is solely directly mounted on a board, a chip component attached with a metal terminal is proposed as a ceramic electronic device, such as a ceramic capacitor. It is reported that the ceramic electronic device attached with a metal terminal after being mounted has a reduction effect on a deformation stress that travels from a board to a chip component and a protection effect on a chip component from impacts or so. Thus, the electronic device attached with a metal terminal is used in a field where durability, reliability, and the like are required.
Patent Document 1: JP2000235932 (A)